Many faces of Love
by GreenTsuki
Summary: Just a little breakxAlice fan-fic.break goes to school and is in love with the school's cutie;Alice.However,he is not the only one that loves Alice...


Ok so this is my first time writing a fan-fic and i wouldn't do it if i din't want to try it out...Plz be gentle to some degree...

This is s'pposed to be an AlicexBreak fan-fic.

''Woah...!It's Alice Baskerville!"Xerxes Break aka Break,thought to himself and looked away so that his best friend;Gilbert nightray wouldn't notice him staring at the cute liked her...no!..he loved her from the very first moment he set his eyes on her...yet unfortunately for him she never looked at him or talked to him...

Break was a tall and lean high-schooler who loved sweets and wasn't popular or very socialble..."So unlike Gil!"people used to say as his friend was tal,handsome,not-so-smart-but-very-likeable kind of guy and all the girls were in love with him...but not her..the goddesss that stepped unto the earth,an angel with god-like proportions..!Alice Baskerville,the girl every guy simply was a relatively short brunette with very long only once smiled at him (he considered dying that exact moment) and then left and never spoke or looked at him ever again...untill...

It was a regular school-day as always;Break walked into the classroom and sat at his took out his books and waited for the professor to come in and begin his then it happened...SHE turned around and said "Good Morning!''(she was sitting in front of him and he caught himself staring at her for God knows how long)...at first he thought she wasn't talking to him so he looked around."I'm talking ot you silly!"she that exact moment Break looked as if he saw a ghost,which had taken Alice slightly aback.."Oh..sorry!I-I-I hadn't realized that...It's just you don't um...usually talk to me so uh.."he was always bad at talking to girls and especially to puple-eyed girl grinned "Well it's time for a change,don't you think,Xerxes?"..."Nobody calls me like that since elementary school..."he looked at him flustered.."They don't?why?It's such a nice name!It's so rare and it has a nice ring to it!"she frowned and turnt as Professor Oscar entered the classroom."Damn!"he cursed his stupidity;there she is a goddess and she talked to him friendly and he goes and points her out that nobody calls him by his first name.

If only he could be like Gil;confident and so self-possesed...If she talked to him pleasantly(and haven't called him sea-weed head as she sually did),he would have had his arm cut in order to maintain her knew...Gil loved Alice and never hid it...Tho she would kick him in the crotch every time he mentioed that...

The white-haired Break was walking home when he spotted someone he would have never seen in his entire life;Vincent Nightray,Gil's brother,his girlfriend;Echo and Oz Vessalius;his boss...the moronic trio that always got in Break's way."Hey,Vincent,Oz look there it's that one-eyed freak;Break!"..."Ahh damn them again!"..."Hey Breakie-boy!Where are you going,huh?"said the flamboyant Oz...the others laughed.."Boy..how can they be so stupid following his example?"Break thought to himself...He pushed Break and punched him in the stomach

"Hey!Leave him alone,Blondie Princess!"a strong but melodical voice looked and he couldn't believe his eye...it was her;Alice!She grabbed his arm and helped him get up.."Stay away freaks!'she growled...Oz shot her a wolfy smile and walked away..."Umm...thanks..a lot Alice..."he murmured."Why are you letting them do suh things to you?"..she glowered at him...Break looked away and tried to avoid answering her question..."How did you know I was here?'he asked instead."I didn''t change the subject!"she uttered..."Heh..you're too smart..I don't mean to be rude...but that is not really your business...it's personal"he mumbled...She looked at him deeply in the eye and smiled sadly.."i won't push you but if you want to talk you can tell me...I'm here to listen.".She kissed him on the cheek and went away...He looked dumb-founded but happy like a little child on Christmas Eve.

To be continued in the

next chapter...


End file.
